Danny come back to me
by csinyilovedannymesser
Summary: yah so danny goes into a coma. What i think might happen in the season 5 finale. This summary sucks but please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Lindsay Messer looked at her husband lying in the hospital bed. The doctors had told her that he was unresponsive and that there was a good chance that he would not make it through the night. As Lindsay sat there with their daughter in her arms she had a flashback to what had brought them here in the first place.

_Shots were fired….. Detective Jessica Angell was shot in the chest and immediately died. Then another shot was fired and hit Detective and new dad Danny Messer in the stomach. He went down and was bleeding everywhere. After tending to Angell, Detective Lindsay Messer called out her husband's name and when she heard no response turned around to see her husband lying on the floor covered in blood._

_"Danny!" cried Lindsay but there was no response._

_She then put her fingers to his throat and felt a faint pulse. After knowing he was alive she grabbed her cell and called 911._

_"This is detective Lindsay Messer, I need a bus NOW!"_

Now after hours of surgery her husbands lie there in a coma. As she looked at him a tear fell down her face.

"Danny please wake up, I need you, and our baby needs you. Just remember I love you now please don't leave us. Lindsay then sat there and tiredness overtook her and the baby and they both fell asleep.

Danny Messer then came to or so he thought. He woke up to see Aiden Burn sitting next to his hospital bed………….


	2. Chapter 2

"What's going on, Aiden, what how can this be." Danny thought he was going crazy. How could this be Aiden was dead.

"Messer calm down! I have something important to tell you."

"Where is Lindsay, my daughter, what in the world is going on?''

"Danny you were shot and as of now you are in a permanent coma. The doctors say that there is like a 99.9% chance that you will never come out of it. They all want Lindsay to pull the plug but, she can't because she believes you'll come out of this."

"How in the world can I be in a coma? I can see you!?"

"It's called a dream. I'm in your head obviously for a reason now let me fulfill it."

"OK! "Replied a very confused Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

"Messer the reason I'm here is to tell you to not give up. You have too much to live for."

"I'm not stupid Aiden. My baby girl and wife are everything to me. "Cried Danny as he tried to stop the now free falling tears falling down his cheeks.

"Why you given up Messer. This coma is taking over you. Now wake up Messer. WAKE UP!"

*************************************************************************************

Lindsay Messer walked into the hospital room to still see her still comatose husband lying there in the bed. As she walked in the room she heard the baby start to fuss. She just knew that it was because the baby knew that her daddy was here physically but, in all other aspects……………………………………….. He was gone.

Lindsay walked over to the side of the bed and sat down in the chair with the baby in hand.

"Its ok baby doesn't cry your daddy will be better. You just wait."

Lindsay sat down and grabbed Danny's hand and just sat there with tears falling down the sides of her face.

"Danny please comes back to me, please come back to me. I need you…………. We need you."

All of sudden a warming sound filled the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lindsay" croaked Danny as he came out of his coma and gently caressed his wife's hand.

Lindsay Messer all of a sudden jerked which started the baby and caused her to awake from her peaceful sleep. Lindsay then looked down at her hand to see her husband's hand on hers. At first she couldn't believe it. Her eyes then lingered to Danny's face to see his now awake eyes as a faint smile painted across his face.

"Is this really happening?'' Lindsay Messer could not believe this. Danny was …… AWAKE!" Am I dreaming?"

"No, sweetie, I'm here. It's not my time yet. My place is here with you and the beautiful daughter that we created."

"Thank-you. For coming back to me Messer. I love you!"

"Same here." Now where is that little girl of mine?" Asked Danny as he anxiously reached out his arms towards the little bundle that lay in his wife's arms.

As he held his daughter he swore he says that little girl smile. This brought to tears to his eyes.

"Danny, you okay?" asked a very worried Lindsay.

"Yah, just thinking about how much I love my family."


End file.
